El mejor bar de todos
by Minako6613
Summary: Natsu y sus amigos van todos los sábados al mismo bar, en la misma mesa y piden lo mismo solo para verlas a ellas... Mi primer one-shot si se puede decir así, mal summary pero espero que les guste la historia!


**Puta inspiración que me hace hacer nuevos fics y no actualizar los viejos porque no se me ocurre nada… y como no yo y la música, no lo puedo evitar :'( Mi primer one-shot! Si se puede llamar así =P**

**En verdad el título no tiene nada que ver con la historia pero bueno, no pasa nada, verdad? jijii**

* * *

**El mejor bar de todos**

Como todos los sábados por la tarde iba a ese bar. No es que fuese el mejor de la ciudad pero para el si lo era. Siempre iba con sus compañeros de clase, Gray Fullbuster, un chico de cabellera azul muy oscura al igual que sus ojos; Gajeel Redfox, un chico de cabellera azabache larga hasta la cintura, poseedor de ojos color sangre y muchos pircings en la cara; Jellal Fernandez, un chico de cabellera color azul claro y un tatuaje rojo en la cara; y Natsu Dragneel, un chico de pelo rosa alborotado y ojos jade. Iban a las 7 de la tarde, se sentaban en la misma mesa y pedían lo mismo. Ese bar llamado Fairy Tail, en realidad ellos no iban por la comida, ni por la bebida, ni por el servicio… ellos iban por ellas, el grupo principal que tocaba en el bar. Y la cosa es que aunque pareciera raro, las componentes del grupo iban a la misma clase de los chicos pero ellas no parecían darse cuenta y ellos no se atrevían a hablarles. Se la pasaron hablando de lo mismo de siempre, ¿quién se atrevía a ir primero a hablarles? A los minutos aflojaron las luces y se escucharon muchos aplausos, los chicos se dieron la vuelta y las vieron, como siempre iban hermosas, cada uno miraba a una.

-Hola chicos! ¿Cómo están todos? Bueno, la mayoría ya nos conoce pero aun así nos presentaremos para los nuevos. Somos 2NE1, yo soy la líder Erza Scarlet y soy la bailarina principal del grupo – decía una chica de pelo escarlata hasta la cintura y ojos marrones. Jellal prácticamente babeaba viéndola.

-Yo soy Levy McGarden, rapera secundaria del grupo – decía una chica bastante bajita de pelo azul alborotado y ojos avellana. Gajeel la miró, se ruborizó un poco y apartó la mirada pero aun así la seguía viendo de reojo.

-Yo soy Juvia, rapera principal del grupo – decía otra peliazul con ojos de su mismo color. A Gray se le formó una sonrisa boba nada más verla.

-Y yo soy Lucy Heartfilia! Soy la vocalista principal del grupo! – decía por ultimo una chica de cabellos rubios hasta los hombros y unos ojos chocolates. Todos babeaban al verla pero el que más era Natsu, que tenía una enorme sonrisa en su rostro.

-Bueno, una vez las presentaciones empezaremos con Lonely! – decía Erza. Ella miró a las chicas que se estaban preparando. La peliescarlata le hizo una señal al DJ y este empezó a reproducir la pista

(Lonely – 2NE1)

_[Juvia]_

_Jigeum naega haneun yaegi_

_Neol apeuge halji molla_

_Ama nal jukdorok miwohage doel kkeoya_

_[Erza]_

_Naega yejeon gatji antadeon ne mal_

_Modu teullin mareun aniya_

_Nado byeonhaebeorin naega nat seolgimanhae_

**Nada más empezar los Gray y Jellal se le pusieron los pelos de punta por escuchar a sus amadas**

_[Levy]_

_Neomu chakhan neonde_

_Neon geudaeroinde Oh_

_[Juvia]_

_I don't know I don't know_

_Naega wae ireoneunji_

_[Levy]_

_Geutorok saranghaenneunde_

_Neon yeogi inneunde Oh_

_[Erza]_

_I don't know_

_[Levy]_

_Ije nal chatgo sipeo_

**Gajeel al escuchar a Levy no pudo resistirse a mirarla fijamente**

_[Lucy]_

_Baby I'm sorry neowa isseodo nan lonely_

_Saranghagin naega bujokhanga bwa_

_Ireon motnan nal yongseohae_

**Natsu solo sonreía como un bobo al escuchar a Lucy cantar**

_[Lucy/Erza]_

_I'm sorry_

_[Erza]_

_Ige neowa noeui story_

_Sarangiran naegen gwabunhanga bwa_

_Ne gyeote isseodo_

_Baby I'm so lonely lonely lonely lonely lonely_

_Baby I'm so lonely lonely lonely lonely lonely_

_[Lucy]_

_Baby I'm so lonely lonely lonely lonely lonely_

_Baby I'm so lonely lonely lonely lonely lonely Eh Eh_

_[Juvia]_

_Nega jalmotan ge anya_

_Naega isanghan geoya_

_Imi orae jeonbuteo nan junbi haenna bwa ibyeoreul_

_[Lucy]_

_Jeongmal jalhaejugo sipeonneunde_

_Hapil sarang apeseoneun wae_

_Ireoke haneobsi jagajigo oerounji_

_[Levy]_

_Neomu chakhan neonde_

_Neon geudaeroinde Oh_

_[Juvia]_

_I don't know I don't know_

_Naega wae ireoneunji_

_[Levy]_

_Geutorok saranghaenneunde_

_Neon yeogi inneunde Oh_

_[Lucy]_

_I don't know_

_[Levy]_

_Ije nal chatgo sipeo_

_[Juvia]_

_Baby I'm sorry neowa isseodo nan lonely_

_Saranghagin naega bujokhanga bwa_

_Ireon motnan nal yongseohae_

_[Juvia/Erza]_

_I'm sorry_

_[Erza]_

_Ige neowa noeui story_

_Sarangiran naegen gwabunhanga bwa_

_Ne gyeote isseodo_

_Baby I'm so lonely lonely lonely lonely lonely_

_Baby I'm so lonely lonely lonely lonely lonely_

_[Juvia]_

_Baby I'm so lonely lonely lonely lonely lonely_

_Baby I'm so lonely lonely lonely lonely lonely_

_[Erza]_

_Cuz I'm just another girl_

_I bami werowo nan_

_[Lucy]_

_Deoneun gyeondil su eobseo_

_Good bye_

_[Levy]_

_Cuz I'm just another girl_

_[Juvia]_

_Neomuna werowo_

_[Lucy]_

_Jigeum ne gyeote isseodo_

_Baby I'm so lonely_

_[Erza]_

_Lonely lonely lonely lonely lonely ([Lucy]Oh~)_

_Baby I'm so lonely ([Lucy]Lonely) lonely lonely lonely lonely ([Lucy]Uuh oh uuh oh oh~)_

_[Juvia]_

_Baby I'm so lonely lonely lonely lonely lonely_

_Baby I'm so lonely lonely lonely lonely lonely Eh Eh_

Al terminar la canción todo el público se puso de pie y aplaudieron como si no hubiese mañana y ellas bajaron del escenario para dejarles pasar a otro grupo.

* * *

El lunes en clases los chicos apoyaban a Natsu ya que este ya tenía decidido que iba a hablar con Lucy, en el recreo buscó a Lucy y la vio charlando con sus amigas, ella se ponía un poco colorada y esto le pareció muy tierno a Natsu, sin darse cuenta las chicas (excepto Lucy) le estaban mirando el al darse cuenta las vio y Erza (que ya la conocía de antes) moviendo la boca sin decir palabras decía "suerte" Natsu se extrañó pero vio a Lucy que se acercaba a él.

-Lu-Lucy… Yo… - el chico estaba muy nervioso y tartamudeaba _"No tartamudees Natsu por dios, ya que está aquí díselo, no eres un cobarde, vamos, ármate de valor y díselo" _pensaba- Lucy, yo… te estaba buscando para decirte algo…

-¿Qué es? – decía ella con una tierna sonrisa

-Tu… m-me… - cogió aire y lo expulsó – se que a lo mejor solo me conoces de vista, al igual que yo a ti pero es que desde que te vi por primera vez en el bar me pareciste muy linda y cuando me enteré que estabas en nuestra clase me entusiasmé, cada vez que te veía sonreír o sonrojada me quedaba observándote, al principio no sabía que era pero al pasar el tiempo mis amigos me dijeron que… que seguramente yo… yo… e-estaba e-e-ena-enamorado d-de t-ti – terminó Natsu tan rojo como el pelo de Erza.

Lucy se puso igual que el pelirrosa, cogió una de las mejillas de Natsu y le levantó la cabeza la para que le mirara directamente a los ojos. Natsu vio una gran sonrisa en la rubia y lo que más le sorprendió fue lo que dijo – en realidad yo también llevo mucho tiempo observándote solo que no sabía con qué palabras empezar una conversación contigo, cuando te veía todos los sábados en el bar eso me daba ánimos para hacerlo lo mejor posible para sorprenderte o algo así… La verdad es que cuando yo te vi también sentí lo mismo que tú y quería decirte algo que no me atreví decirte nunca y es que yo también e-estoy e-enamorada de t-ti… - esto último lo dijo muy roja y apartando la vista.

El pelirrosa no se creía lo que estaba oyendo, ¿era cierto? ¿Ella sentía lo mismo que él? Si no hubiese tenido en estos momentos autocontrol estaría bailando el Harlem Shake. Natsu la miró tiernamente y le cogió delicadamente de las mejillas para que se vieran a los ojos, él apoyó sus frentes y le dijo casi un inaudible "Te amo, Lucy" y ella le respondió de la misma forma "Te amo, Natsu". Se acercaron poco a poco hasta que ya no quedó distancia entre ellos. Un beso tierno, un poco torpe, pero que demostraba el amor que sentían el uno por el otro. Se separaron por falta de oxígeno (puto oxígeno de mierda), se miraron a los ojos y reaccionaron cuando se escucharon varios aplausos a su alrededor, y es que no se acordaban que estaban en el patio. "¡Así se hace!" "¡Suertudo de mierda!" "Declararse es de hombres (loool)" decían los hombres mientras que las mujeres solo se dedicaban a mirar la escena con ternura y algunas llorando de felicidad (cofcofJuviacofcof) y otras de brazos cruzados asintiendo (cofcofErzacofcof).

Tras la declaración de Natsu los demás se armaron de valor y también se confesaron.

Desde la oficina del director, Makarov (el director) miraba la escena con lagrimitas en los ojos - ¡Como han crecido mis hijos! – El viejo cogió el micrófono y dijo por ahí para que todo el instituto lo oyera - ¡HOY HAY FIESTA TODO EL DÍA PARA CELEBRAR LAS NUEVAS PAREJAS DE LA ESCUELA!

Las nuevas parejas se sonrojaron violentamente y se vieron sonriendo tímidamente, el resto solo se limitaba a gritar y a felicitarles.

* * *

**Inspiración del momento, jejeje. Espero que les haya gustado tanto como a mí muajajaja, me dejan reviews? Thanks. Se despide desde España Mi-chan!**


End file.
